A data warehouse is a central repository that includes data from multiple sources. The data warehouse can include both current and historical data. An organization can use the data warehouse for reporting and analysis. Various users may be authorized to use the data warehouse. A user authorization may grant a given user access to one or more sets of data within the data warehouse. The user authorization can indicate actions that the user is allowed to perform, such as viewing, updating, and/or deleting data.